The overall aim of this study is to determine the degree to which isocaloric binge eating effects insulin levels; identify the mechanisms of the insulin response to binge eating, the impact of eating-induced changes in insulin on reproductive function, and the relative impact of insulin and androgen changes of lipid profile.